


La volontà dell'inverno

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: La Stamberga Stillante è un posto pieno di leggenda. Il vento ulula così forte tra le finestre rotte da aver fatto credere a chiunque sia passato di lì, che l'edificio fosse infestato.





	La volontà dell'inverno

**Author's Note:**

> (e con questa mi finisco le HogwartsAU con tutti i miei fandom principali, mi dicono)
> 
> il prompt usato per il COW-T è: inverno

Sembra essere sempre inverno, nella Stamberga Strillante. Bruce non ha bisogno di guardare alla finestra e non ha nemmeno bisogno di aprire gli occhi per saperlo. Non ha bisogno di ricevere visite, di vedere la neve cadere dal cielo, non ha nemmeno bisogno di sentire il freddo. Fa freddo sempre qui. Fa freddo sempre. Non ha bisogno di vedere nessuno. È sempre tutto scuro. E nessuno vuole venirlo a trovare, non importa. Vuole solo essere lasciato da solo, con gli occhi chiusi, non vuole fare male a nessuno.  
  
Sembra sempre inverno nella Stamberga Strillante. Bruce non ha provato a rendere quest'edificio una casa, perché non è una casa, è solo il posto in cui si nasconde quando sente di non avere più il controllo su quella creatura dentro di lui, quella creatura che lo ha fatto entrare in quella scuola, che ogni tanto gli presta i suoi poteri, ma che a volte prende il sopravvento e Bruce non può permettere che lo faccia. Perché lui potrebbe fare del male a tutti e allora gli hanno detto di nascondersi qui. E qui, nella Stamberga Strillante, sembra essere sempre inverno.  
  
Era la sua stagione preferita, l'inverno. Ricorda di averlo detto a sua cugina, con Jennifer. Lo ricorda bene. Perché d'inverno poteva stare lontano da suo padre e poteva studiare e suo padre non lo vedeva, quindi forse stavano meglio tutti e due. D'inverno, poi, veniva a trovarlo Jennifer, e questa era la cosa che lui più adorava. D'inverno si scartavano i regali insieme. D'inverno potevano far finta di essere una famiglia normale, come tutte le altre famiglia. Eppure poi l'inverno è camibato. È stato d'inverno che tutto è cambiato per la prima volta e Bruce non ricorda molto, soltanto le lacrime, soltanto le grida, solo il viso di Jennifer impaurito, che guardava lui, nelle stesso modo in cui Bruce ha sempre guardato suo padre. Non ricorda molto di quel giorno. Non vuole nemmeno ricordare molto di quel giorno. Ma l'inverno adesso non è più la sua stagione preferita e gli manca Jennifer e gli manca sua mamma, e gli manca tantissimo il Natale.  
  
Sembra essere sempre inverno, nella Stamberga Strillante. Soltanto che qui non è mai Natale, come non sarà mai più Natale neanche per Bruce. Quindi qui sta bene, è come tornare a quel posto in cui sa di dover rimanere, è come decidere di tornare da solo in prigione, soltanto per non dover mai più vedere lo sguardo impaurito di Jennifer. Soltanto perché non vuole che nessuno si faccia male. Può accettare di rimanere qui, per un po' di tempo, solo quando entra nel panico, quando sente che i professori non lo possono aiutare, quando sente di essere solo.  
  
Sembra essere sempre inverno nella Stamberga Strillante. E lui ha perso la nozione del tempo. Gli sembra di essere qui da tantissimo tempo. Inginocchiato. Con la testa tra le mani, in un angolo della stanza, senza potersi muovere, mentre tutto sembra essere troppo grande e troppo piccolo nello stesso momento. Con la testa tra le mani, non riesce nemmeno a pensare di dover tornare a scuola, di vedere qualcun altro. Vuole solo che tutti siano al sicuro. Vuole rimanere anche lui al sicuro e tutto semra essere troppo piccolo e troppo grande allo stesso tempo. E Bruce suda. Sta sudando tantissimo. Sta faticando a tranquillizzarsi e non sa quando è successo tutto questo, quando ha toccato il Platano Picchiatore, non sa quando si è infilato nel piccolo percorso che qualcuno prima di lui aveva già percorso più e più volte. Non ricorda, ma sa di averlo fatto perché era spaventato, perché aveva sentito, durante una lezione di Pozione che qualcosa stava uscendo fuori da lui, e che qualcosa -Bruce deglutisce, perde di nuovo il fiato e il controllo sul suo destino.   
  
C'era qualcosa che non andava. C'è qualcosa che non va.  
  
Sente il cuore battergli e battergli e battergli e tutto il suo corpo sembra volersi muovere, fare qualcosa, ma Bruce non sa che cosa, e la sua mente, l'unica cosa che riesce a controllare, anche se non del tutto, cerca di fermare il suo corpo ed è rimasto immobilizzato, è rimasto con quest'energia che lo vuole fare muovere, c'è quello che rimane della sua razionalità che gli dice che no, deve rimanere indietro, deve rimanere qui. Deve anche respirare.   
  
Nella Stamberga Strillante sembra essere sempre inverno. Dicono che il vento porta le urla di una creatura che rimasta bloccata lì. E quella creatura prima era un lupo mannaro. La creatura adesso invece è Bruce, che non è intrappolato qui, è solo intrappolato con se stesso. La creatura adesso ha paura di uscire di qui. Non può uscire di qui.  
  
Prima l'inverno era la sua stagione preferita, perché veniva a trovarlo Jennifer e insieme giocavano a carte, o Jennifer lo vedeva e lo prendeva in giro, perché adorava tanto i libri, perché i suoi occhiali erano storti. E Jennifer era la sua unica amica. Jennifer è l'unica persona che avrebbe voluto avere accanto in quei momenti. Era la sua stagione preferita e adesso non riesce nemmeno a ricordare il volto di sua cugina. Non riesce a riconoscere l'inverno a vederlo come diverso dall'estate, ad esempio.   
  
E quella creatura che si trova dentro di lui, che sta lottando per uscire, sembra star diventando più forte, sempre più forte. E Bruce sta diventando più debole. Non ha davvero bisogno di vedere la neve, per capire che è inverno. Lui è rimasto bloccato in un inverno perpetuo e non può uscire. Non riesce a uscire da solo. Si tiene la testa tra le mani e questa è una lotta per il controllo del suo corpo. Quella creatura dentro di lui, quella parte di lui che faceva in modo che suo papà lo odiasse, che ha fatto in modo che Jennifer avesse paura di lui, sta prendendo il sopravvento e Bruce non può farci niente. Può solo rimanere lì, con gli occhi sbarrati, con la testa tra le mani e il sudore che gli cade da ogni parte del suo corpo. E il cuore che batte fortissimo.  
  
Sembra inverno, nella Stamberga Strillante, e Bruce è intrappolato qui. Nell'inverno eterno. Nel suo corpo che non sembra essere più solo il suo corpo. Vuole solo che quella parte di lui vada via. Non ha il coraggio di chiudere gli occhi, ma ha sonno. Non può combattere da solo, ma non può nemmeno chiedere aiuto.  
  
Nella Stamberga Strillante nevica tutto l'anno. E Bruce ha perso il controllo. Iniziano a uscire delle grida. C'è un rumore agghiacciante. Il vento soffia. Le finestre rotte sbattono fuori da queste mura, e Bruce cade sul pavimento, con gli occhi aperti e la testa tra le mani. Deve solo calmarsi. Può ancora fare qualcosa.  
  
  
  
  
Thor entra nella stanza e si guarda intorno e sa che troverà qui Bruce, perché è qui che viene a nascondersi. Perché un giorno in isolamento auto-imposto sembra normale, quasi. Perché due giorni lo hanno fatto preoccupare. Perché tre giorni non sembra essere qualcosa di normale, non sembra essere qualcosa di umano. Non è umano, non importa quello che Bruce pensa.  
  
Non sa che cosa sia esattamente Bruce. Non ha mai fatto domande, ha solo sentito delle voci in giro per la scuola. Sa che Tony sa qualcosa di più di quello che racconta, che non gli piace parlarne ma che una volta deve aver esagerato, deve aver cercato di farlo arrabbiare e deve anche esserci riuscito, perché sa che la loro stanza è stata distrutta. Sa che Bruce non ha voluto tornare al loro dormitorio per giorni interi e sa che Tony ha immobilizzato il Platano Picchiatore, per convincerlo che non aveva paura di lui e che andava tutto bene. Ha portato Thor con sé soltanto perché gli chiedeva dove fosse Bruce, perché Bruce non stava più frequentando le lezioni, perché nessuno lo aveva visto da il giorno prima. Anche se, da quel giorno, Tony guarda Bruce e si muove con un pochino -non tanta, ma con più cautela. E Thor ha finalmente scoperto dove andava a finire Bruce durante quei giorni in cui non si trovava. E gli si è spezzato il cuore, quando lo ha visto solo, in mezzo a una stanza, con le spalle dritte, con lo sguardo vuoto, mentre lottava per qualcosa che lui non riusciva a capire. Ha fatto domande. Tony non ha risposto. Bruce ha finto di non aver ascoltato.  
  
Thor entra nella stanza e sente che fa freddo. Sente la finestra sbattere fuori dalle mura di questo edificio che Bruce si ostina a chiamare casa, ma che a lui non sembra esserlo poi così tanto. È sporca. C'è solo un letto. È un posto freddo. Quando si rimane qui la notte si potrebbe morire di ipotermia, senza problemi, e Bruce non sembra muoversi più di tanto quando arriva fino a qui.  
  
E Thor deve prendere un respiro profondo, per prendere coraggio e prepararsi allo stato in cui potrebbe incontrarlo. Deve prendere coraggio perché è quasi sicuro che Bruce si sia lasciato cadere, si sia lasciato affamare, assettare. È quasi sicuro che questo non sia un posto in cui Bruce va perché vuole sentirsi al sicuro, quanto perché vuole punirsi, come se stesse cercando di punirsi per qualcosa che ha fatto e che non doveva fare. Come se Bruce volesse lasciarsi morire in questa Stamberga Strillante. E soltanto l'idea, soltanto il pensiero che lui possa pensare a qualcosa del genere fa ancora più male al cuore di Thor, che chiude la porta e continua a cercarlo, in silenzio, senza nemmeno cercare di chiamarlo.  
  
Lui e Bruce sono amici da molto tempo. Da quanto due persone della loro età possono essere amici, almeno e Bruce lo aiuta con l'Aritmanzia, mentre adora studiare insieme a lui Astrologia ed Erbologia. Thor e Bruce guardano le partite di Quidditch dagli spalti, seduti uno accanto all'altro e poi si dimenticano che stanno guardando una partita e finiscono per parlottare tra loro di teorie o di come i Babbano vedono questo o quest'altro fenomeno, di come se lo spiegano, di come Bruce sia cresciuto in mezzo ai Babbani e che non ricorda la sua prima magia, non pensa nemmeno di volerla ricordare.  
  
Bruce è un ragazzo gentile, ma soltanto con le persone che non lo conoscono. Poi diventa sarcastico. Poi rimane seduto sugli enormi tavoli con il suoi libri e si mette a ridere, perché no, non vuole andare da questa o quest'altra parte, perché no, non vuole andare nella Foresta Proibita, perché, ugh, se è proibita deve esserci un motivo, no? E poi diventa quel ragazzo che appena qualcuno fa un errore grammaticale ride sotto i baffi e la ripete, per far ridere anche gli altri, o perché è divertente e basta. Gli piace ridere delle cose più strane e gli piace ripetere anche i suoi errori, per ridere un pochino più forte. Non gli piace essere toccato.   
  
Prima della sua prima visita alla Stamberga Strillante, Thor non capiva molte cose di Bruce, nonostante gli volesse bene con tutto il suo cuore e nonostante volesse capirlo, nonostante volesse davvero tanto che lui gli parlasse. Poi è venuto qui, alla Stamberga Strillante e si è detto oh. Oh, tutto ha senso adesso. Oh, vorrebbe che Bruce gli parasse un pochino di più, vorrebbe che Bruce scoprisse di non essere solo. Ma Bruce non sembra capirlo. E finisce sempre qui. E Thor non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare, e gli adulti, i professori, lo stesso preside, sembrano essere indifferenti a tutto questo. Gli hanno dato un posto dove nascondersi. Forse questa non è stata la scelta giusta. Forse questa doveva essere una cosa temporanea, ma invece adesso sa tanto di abbandono.  
  
Thor non può abbandonare Bruce, però. Thor non può lasciarlo qui da solo. Per questo è venuto fino a qua. Per questo non andrà via da questo posto da solo.  
  
Quindi deglutisce e continua a cercare Bruce, lo cerca ovunque, apre tutte le porte e ogni stanza gli sembra uguale, ogni stanza gli sembra essere più fredda. E ogni volta chiude la porta, per ricordarsi che di lì è già passato. Deve trovarlo. Non può davvero lasciarlo qui. E non vuole che Bruce lo lasci indietro. È una cosa che serve a tutti e due. Thor non è sicuro di essere riuscito a salvare Loki, ecco, e adesso non può non fare tutto -tutto quello che può fare, non può non dare tutto quello che può dare per poter aiutare Bruce. Non ha potuto salvare Loki. Non può non aiutare Bruce. Non puòfargli credere che è solo.  
  
Quindi spinge anche questa porta e sente tanto freddo, si deve stringere nel mantello della divisa. Questa Stamberga è il posto peggiore della scuola, e sembra una prigione. Sembra essere qualcosa di molto simile a quello che i Babbani chiamavano un manicomio. Solo che nei manicomi non si stava da soli. Forse. Thor sa solo quello di cui parlano in classe o che Bruce gli confessa, del mondo dei Babbani, e a Bruce non piace parlare di questo. Dice che sono cose che non esistono più, che non sono importanti.   
  
Non gli ha mai detto perché sente il bisogno di nascondersi qui. Non è un lupo mannaro. I momenti in cui si nasconde non corrispondono con le fasi lunari. E Thor non vuole spingerlo troppo. Vorrebbe anche che Bruce non si dimenticasse che non è solo. Lo spazio per muoversi in queste situazioni è veramente troppo poco e Thor è troppo gentile per sforare. Troppo gentile per cercare di imporsi. Ma forse era questo quello di cui Bruce aveva bisogno.  
  
Tre giorni in questo posto sono davvero troppi. Thor non può lasciarlo qui. Lo deve riportare a casa.  
  
E quando Thor abbassa lo sguardo vede Bruce per terra, con gli occhi sbarrati, la testa tra le mani. Sembra immobilizzato. Sembra morto. E Thor non può sopportare l'idea. Non può pensare a una cosa del genere, si getta su di lui, si inginocchia, quasi gattona verso di lui, per raggiungerlo e passa una delle sua mani sulla testa di Bruce, gli sposta i capelli dalla fronte, sente che Bruce è ancora vivo, sì, suda, sembra star respirando, sembra non essersi nemmeno reso conto della sua presenza. Deve star lottando, di nuovo, da solo. Lottando contro cosa, non si sa. Perché di nuovo da solo, non si sa.   
  
E Thor lo prende tra le braccia e lo sente freddo. Bruce suda, ma la sua pelle è fredda, freddissima, senza nessun tipo di calore, e lo sono anche i suoi occhi che guardano da un'altra parte, e c'è qualcosa che cerca di uscire dal suo corpo. Qualcosa di nero, qualcosa che sembra voler prendere il controllo del suo corpo e allora Bruce respira affannosamente e stringe le spalle. Non sembra davvero essersi reso conto della presenza di Thor. Sembra solo fare fatica a respirare.  
  
Lo tiene tra le braccia. In quella stanza fa freddo, ma non importa. Thor si toglie il mantello dalle spalle e cerca di appoggiarlo sul corpo caldo e infreddolito nello stesso momento di Bruce. Lo guarda non guardarlo. Lo guarda cercare di lottare. Lo guarda cercare di riprendersi, mentre muove u pochino la testa e poi torna a guardare davanti a lui.   
  
Thor non può fare molto. Gli accarezza la testa, cerca di farlo appoggiare su di lui, passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle, per fargli sentire un altro po' di calore. Bruce è sudatissimo. Si trova nello stesso stato in cui si sarebbe trovato se avesse coperto la distanza tra la Stamberga a Hogwarts più e più volte e senza nemmeno fermarsi. E Thor deglutisce ancora una volta. Prova a farsi forza. Prova a non fare vedere che è scosso, certo. Continua ad accarezzargli la testa. Gli dice: “Non ti devi preoccupare.” Forse lo sta dicendo a Bruce, forse invece lo sta dicendo a se stesso. Molto probabilmente lo sta dicendo a se stesso.  
  
  
  
  
Nella Stamberga Strillante è sempre inverno e a volte delle persone a cui Bruce vuole bene vengono a trovarlo. E Bruce lo odia. Non viene mai Jennifer. Non viene mai nessuno della sua famiglia. Soltanto Tony, che si siede accanto a lui e sospira e gli dice: “Non è ora di tornare?” Ma lui no capisce, non capirà mai. Bruce di solito se ne sta rannicchiato all'angolo di una stanza qualsiasi, fino a quando non arriva Tony. E Tony questa volta è venuto, come sempre, per dirgli che non può correre alla Stamberga ogni volta che pensa che una piccolissima cosa può andare male. Ma Bruce non lo ha potuto sentire, perché il suo corpo non sembra più essere il suo corpo e ha questa sensazione, quest'emozione che lo pervade e che non è positiva.  
  
Non ricorda quello che è successo quell'ultimo inverno in cui è stato davvero molto felice che fosse inverno. Sa che a un certo punto tutti erano molto spaventati. Sa che la cosa che stava spaventando tutti quanti è lui. Ma sa che qualsiasi cosa lui abbia fatto -lui, o quella cosa che vive in lui, qualsiasi cosa loro abbiano fatto... “Lo ha fatto per proteggervi.” Questa non è una vera e propria battaglia e questa non è una voce che lui può riconoscere. È quella cosa che prova a convincerlo che non è cattiva, che è parte di lui, che dovrebbe distruggere le persone intorno a lui. “Per protezione.”  
  
Tony è quindi venuto a cercare di scuoterlo dal suo solito stato di terrore dovuto a se stesso, ma la verità è che non poteva riuscirci, perché Bruce sa che Tony adesso è terrorizzato da lui. Non può aiutarlo a vincere. Non può. Perché aveva lo stesso sguardo di Jennifer. Perché forse sta cercando di combattere l'istinto di scappare il più lontano possibili da Bruce ma è sicuro che lui quell'istinto ce l'abbia. Non ha potuto aiutarlo e una parte della mente di Bruce lo ha come cancellato da quel momento, per potersi concentrare sulla lotta che invece stava portando avanti.  
  
“Papà vi avrebbe fatto male” continua quella creatura e Bruce allora stringe i denti e non vuole pensarlo ma lo sa che suo padre lo ha sempre visto come il mosto che era anche per colpa di questa creatura. Anche perché questa creatura esisteva in lui. Anche perché Bruce non era riuscito a sopprimerla. È quella parte di lui che nessuno potrebbe accettare. E la creatura ha il controllo della magia. È lei ad avere il controllo della magia. Se l'avesse zittita, se l'avesse soppressa nel modo giusto, quando aveva avuto l'occasione di farlo... la magia non è mai piaciuta a papà. Se non l'avesse avuta, sicuramente gli avrebbe voluto bene. Se fosse riuscito a zittire quella parte di lui, se fosse riuscito a non farla notare, a non farle fare danni, papà, sicuramente, gli avrebbe voluto bene.  
  
Ma Bruce non è bravo in queste cose. Zittire. Uccidere. Nascondere. Non è mai stato bravo. E sua mamma pensava fosse una cosa bella, non riuscire a nascondersi, non riuscire a rimanere dietro un maschera, perché non c'era niente di brutto da nascondere, perché non c'era niente che Bruce avesse dovuto considerare abominevole. Ma non era una questione di abominevole. Era una questione di amore. Era una questione di come ottenere amore.   
  
“Papà vi avrebbe fatto male.”  
  
Le mani di Bruce tremano. Fa male tutto il corpo e non sa quanto tempo sia passato da quando Tony è andato via. Non lo sa. Sa solo che, quando lo ha cercato, Tony non c'era e gli era venuto da piangere. Non c'era. Non era lì. E Bruce ha sempre meno controllo, sempre più paura, sempre meno forza.   
  
Era quasi Natale. L'ultimo bell'inverno che ha vissuto è finito poco dopo essere appena iniziato perché stava per arrivare il Natale e Jennifer si era infilata il suo pigiama e gli aveva detto che le sarebbe piaciuto scendere, vedere i loro regali di Natale un po' prima, poco prima. “Papà vi avrebbe fatto del male.” È probabile. Ed è anche tristissimo pensare che Bruce non voglia ancora accettare che lui è una sola persona, non due esseri divisi. È probabile che papà avrebbe fatto loro del male. Perché papà faceva del male a tutti, non importava chi fossero, non importava nemmeno perché si trovassero davanti a lui. E Bruce ha usato la sua magia. È stato questo il suo grande errore. Ha usato la magia, solo per Jennifer, che gli voleva tanto bene, che non gli ha mai detto di non usarla, che gli aveva detto che quella che faceva lui non sembrava una cosa cattiva, ma una cosa davvero molto bella.  
  
E papà li ha trovati.  
  
Non ricorda molto altro di quella notte. La creatura ha i suoi ricordi, Bruce non ha mai voluto riaverli indietro. Sa già che è successo qualcosa di terribile. Lo sa perché sua cugina è diventata sempre più apprensiva, perché prima erano cugini che si prendevano in giro tra loro, adesso sono dei cugini e Jennifer ha deciso che lo deve proteggere da ogni malessere emotivo. E Jennifer sembra sempre meno una cugina e sempre più una magizoologa che prova a tenere buono un drago che non è stato addestrato. È passato il tempo e Jennifer ha avuto sempre più paura -lei dice per lui, ma Bruce è quasi sicuro che ci sia anche un bel po' di paura di lui. E questo gli spezza il cuore, gli fa venire voglia di piangere.  
  
Ed è colpa della creatura. È colpa di quello che è successo quella notte. Dovrebbe prendersene la responsabilità, dovrebbe fare in modo che ogni colpa vada al suo colpevole.  
  
Ma lui e la creatura sembrano essere diventati due entità separate. Forse prima non era così. Forse sono stati la stessa persona all'inizio, ma adesso -non è sicuro che ci sia qualcosa che li leghi per davvero.  
  
È la creatura ad avere la magia. Bruce ne ha un po', ma non così tanta, gliene ha lasciata quel tanto che basta per poter frequentare Hogwarts, perché alla creatura piace questo posto. Per Bruce, invece, questo è un posto come un altro. Qui si sarebbero dovuti saper difendere meglio. Ma Tony era stato preso alla sprovvista quando un attacco d'ira aveva fatto prendere il sopravvento alla creatura di Bruce. Quando tutto è andato in malora. Quando Bruce si è reso conto di non essere al sicuro da se stesso neanche in quel posto. Tony non voleva fargli del male. È sicuro che Tony non voleva davvero fargli del male. “Ma voleva vedermi.” Nessuno vuole vedere questa creatura, no no. Bruce deve ucciderla, tenerla buona, addormentarla per sempre e prendere da lei, dormiente, la sua magia.  
  
La creatura vuole solo amici.   
  
Nella Stamberga Strillante è sempre inverno e non c'è mai nessuno, oltre a Tony che lo viene a trovare. Perché è così che Bruce ha voluto. Perché si vergogna talmente tanto di questa creatura da non volere che nessuno la veda, perché si fida così poco di se stesso, che è sicuro che succederà qualcosa di terribile, quando lascerà che qualcun altro lo veda in questo stato.  
  
E poi arriva Thor.  
  
La creatura vuole amici. Bruce vorrebbe solo una vita normale. E Thor lì non doveva esserci. C'è qualcosa che rende più forte la creatura dentro di lui, quando c'è Thor. Perché questa creatura p fatta del suo stesso corpo e dalle sue stesse emozioni. E Bruce si è così tanto vergognato di essere visto in una stanza buia, vuota, sporca, cercare di combattere la sua creatura, quasi perdere, che non voleva neanche rivedere più Thor. È stato troppo umiliante. È stato troppo anche per lui. Thor ha già i suoi problemi, certamente non aveva bisogno di addossarsi anche quelli di Bruce e Tony era stato -Tony era stato cattivo, irresponsabile e infantile a portarselo dietro.   
  
Le emozioni rendono più forte la creatura.   
  
Si chiede se le condividono. E questo è il loro è unico ponte. Se basterebbe strapparsi i sentimenti per poter strappare via da lui quella creatura che, quando prende il sopravvento, distrugge, fa male, spezza i legami. Anche la sua magia è legata alle emozioni. Distruggere la creatura vorrebbe dire distruggere una parte di sé. Sarebbe come amputarsi il braccio.   
  
Le mani di Bruce tremano davvero molto forte. Sempre più forte, sempre più forte. Papà gli avrebbe fatto del male e Jennifer e Tony hanno paura di lui, Thor lo ha visto in questo stato e ha tante altre cose a cui pensare, per dover pensare anche a Bruce... Thor lo ha visto in questo stato e Bruce prima era quella persona con cui riusciva a parlare di tutto quanto e adesso avrà paura di parlargli. La creatura vuole amici. Vuole essere amica di Thor. E Bruce vuole essere stretto da Thor e non pensare più a nulla, e non lasciarlo più andare ma la creatura si nutre dei suoi sentimenti. E le mani tremano, tremano, continuano a tremare.  
  
C'è una parte di lui che sembra essere puro istinto, mentre un'altra parte di lui è pura razionalità. E nessuna delle due si vuole arrendere e nessuna delle due sente di doversi tirare indietro. E non capisce, perché per tutti è sicuramente molto più semplice. Perché la lotta tra istinto e razionalità in tutti gli altri è un modo di dire, una personificazione, una figura retorica. E per lui invece è la realtà e sente il suo spirito perdere ogni forza. La creatura dice di starlo proteggendo. La sua razionalità dice di star proteggendo tutte le persone intorno a lui.  
  
Il suo istinto vuole vivere. Vuole solo avere amici. La sua razionalità gli dice di ucciderlo, che non importa che poi non avranno più alcuna fonte di magia. Lo deve distruggere per il bene di tutti. Distruggere la creatura, sarebbe come uccidere se stessi però. Ed è davvero una cosa che Bruce è pronto a fare? È davvero una cosa che Bruce vuole fare? Sembra una buona via di fuga.  
  
Ma la creatura vuole vivere. Solo questo, vuole solo vivere e farà di tutto per continuare a farlo. Vuole trovare degli amici. Vuole essere amato nello stesso modo in cui Bruce da bambino che cercava di soffocarla voleva.   
  
“Non ti devi preoccupare” dice una voce che non è quella di Bruce e non è quella della sua creatura. È Thor. Thor è qui. Thor è con lui. Thor è...  
  
È sempre inverno alla Stamberga Strillante e Thor si è pulito le scarpe dalla neve e ha aperto la porta e lo sta cercando. Bruce si inumidisce le labbra e annuisce lentamente. Forse allora è ora di tornare a casa.  
  
  
  
  
Le spalle di Bruce si rilassano e le sue mani scendono piano piano, lasciando andare la sua testa. Poi alza lo sguardo, sembra essersi appena svegliato da un lunghissimo sogno e Thor non dice nulla, lo guarda solo, mentre rabbrividisce e si stringe nel mantello. E alza lo sguardo verso di lui, come se non fosse successo niente. Non ha gli occhiali. Doveva rendersene conto prima. Bruce non ha gli occhiali, adesso.  
  
“Grazie” gli dice, muovendo la testa. Poi si alza a sedere. Sbatte velocemente le palpebre. Si guarda intorno. Sembra star tornando lentamente in sé. Non sembra nemmeno voler dire molto altro, messo da parte questo grazie. Thor vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non sicuro di che cosa dovrebbe dire, a questo punto. Semplicemente fa una smorfia con la bocca e scuote la testa.  
  
“Non ho fatto molto” dice, perché è vero e Bruce inclina la testa. Sembra molto calmo, ma le sue mani tremano. Forse ha tanto freddo. Forse c'è qualcosa che non gli ha detto.   
  
Thor è sicuro che qui ci fosse un lupo mannaro. Che lo portassero qui durante la luna piena e che lo lasciassero lì fino a quando non era passata quella fase della luna, perché non facesse del male a nessuno. Non gli è mai sembrato un trattamento giusto. Non gli è mai sembrato un trattamento umano. E questa punizione che Bruce si auto-infligge, con la complicità dei professori e soprattutto del preside è di una barbarie inaudita. Il fatto che si ritrovi in questo stato così spesso, e che si ritrovi in questo stato da solo, non lo può accettare. Thor non può lasciare da solo Bruce. Non vuole farlo.  
  
Sa di essere stato cieco. È sempre stato cieco, non è mai stato attento agli altri, ma adesso che ha imparato quanto possa essere importante anche soltanto una parola, un'espressione non può girarsi dall'altra parte e pensare ad altro. Quindi posa una delle sue mani sulle mani di Bruce, per attirare la sua attenzione, anche se pensa che l'avesse già e deglutisce e cerca di cercare le frasi giuste per non essere troppo e nemmeno troppo poco. “Non venire qui la prossima volta che senti che stia per succedere qualcosa del genere” gli dice. Non è qui che dovrebbe stare. E Thor prova a non pensare alla risposta sarcastica di Tony, quando ha detto una cosa del genere. Cerca di non pensare alla frase: E allora dove lo vuoi mandare? Al San Mungo? Thor è un ragazzino. Non ha certo la capacità di salvare Bruce da solo. Ma non può davvero nemmeno immaginare che cosa voglia dire per Bruce stare in quello stato per tre giorni.  
  
Tre giorni senza cibo. Tre giorni senza acqua. Tre giorni senza contatto umano. Bruce lo studia in silenzio, non dice niente. Sembra solo rabbrividire ancora una volta, per colpa del freddo che prima invece non sentiva.  
  
“La prossima volta che pensi -vieni da me” gli dice ancora. “Verrò con te qui, se pensi che sia la cosa migliore, ma vieni da me. Dillo a me. Chiedimi aiuto.”  
  
Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo. Continua a studiare il viso di Thor. Poi abbassa lo sguardo sulla mano posata sulla sua. Bruce è gelido. L'unico motivo per cui deve essere ancora in vita è che qualcuno lo tiene d'occhio, perché chiunque, qualsiasi persona normale in questo posto sarebbe potuta morire. Ma lui è qui. Ringraziando tutti gli dei, Bruce è ancora qui.   
  
“Va bene” borbotta alla fine, alzando una spalla.  



End file.
